barbatus_z35fandomcom-20200214-history
How to reset the password on a Cisco switch
Attach a terminal or PC with terminal emulation (for example, Hyper Terminal/PuTTY) to the console port of the switch. #* For Putty ensure that the Serial option is checked. # Unplug the power cable. # Power the switch and bring it to the switch: prompt: #* Hold down the mode button located on the left side of the front panel, while you reconnect the power cable to the switch. 2960, 2970: Release the Mode button when the SYST LED blinks amber and then turns solid green. When you release the Mode button, the SYST LED blinks green. 3560, 3750: Release the Mode button after approximately 15 seconds when the SYST LED turns solid green. When you release the Mode button, the SYST LED blinks green. # You should then see this message. #* The system has been interrupted prior to initializing the flash file system to finish loading the operating system software: flash_init load_helper boot switch: # Issue the flash_init command. #* Output: switch: flash_init Initializing Flash... flashfs0: 143 files, 4 directories flashfs0: 0 orphaned files, 0 orphaned directories flashfs0: Total bytes: 3612672 flashfs0: Bytes used: 2729472 flashfs0: Bytes available: 883200 flashfs0: flashfs fsck took 86 seconds ....done Initializing Flash. Boot Sector Filesystem (bs:) installed, fsid: 3 Parameter Block Filesystem (pb:) installed, fsid: 4 switch: !--- This output is from a 2900XL switch. Output from !--- other switches will vary slightly. # Issue the load_helper command. #* Output: switch: load_helper switch: # Issue the dir flash: command. #* Note: Make sure to type a colon ":" after the dir flash. #* The switch file system is displayed: #* Output: switch: dir flash: Directory of flash:/ 2 -rwx 1803357 c3500xl-c3h2s-mz.120-5.WC7.bin !--- This is the current version of software. 4 -rwx 1131 config.text !--- This is the configuration file. 5 -rwx 109 info 6 -rwx 389 env_vars 7 drwx 640 html 18 -rwx 109 info.ver 403968 bytes available (3208704 bytes used) switch: !--- This output is from a 3500XL switch. Output from !--- other switches will vary slightly. # Type rename flash:config.text flash:config.old to rename the configuration file. #* Output: switch: rename flash:config.text flash:config.old switch: !--- The config.text file contains the password !--- definition. # Issue the boot command to boot the system. #* Output: switch: boot Loading "flash:c3500xl-c3h2s-mz.120-5.WC7.bin"... ###################################################################### File "flash:c3500xl-c3h2s-mz.120-5.WC7.bin" uncompressed and installed, entry po int: 0x3000 executing... !--- Output suppressed. !--- This output is from a 3500XL switch. Output from other switches !--- will vary slightly. # Enter "n" at the prompt to abort the initial configuration dialog. #* --- System Configuration Dialog --- At any point you may enter a question mark '?' for help. Use ctrl-c to abort configuration dialog at any prompt. Default settings are in square brackets '[]'. Continue with configuration dialog? yes/no: n !--- Type "n" for no. Press RETURN to get started. !--- Press Return or Enter. Switch> !--- The Switch> prompt is displayed. # At the switch prompt, type en to enter enable mode. #* Switch>en Switch# # For password recovery type rename flash:config.old flash:config.text to rename the configuration file with its original name. # Output: Switch#rename flash:config.old flash:config.text Destination filename config.text !--- Press Return or Enter. Switch# #* Copy the configuration file into memory with the command copy flash:config.text system:running-config. # Output: Switch#copy flash:config.text system:running-config Destination filename running-config? !--- Press Return or Enter. 1131 bytes copied in 0.760 secs Sw1# # The configuration file is now reloaded. # Overwrite the current passwords that you do not know. Choose a strong password with at least one capital letter, one number, and one special character. #* Note: Overwrite the passwords which are necessary. You need not overwrite all of the mentioned passwords. #* To overwrite existing secret password Sw1(config)#enable secret #* To overwrite existing enable password Sw1(config)#enable password #* To overwrite existing vty password Sw1(config)#line vty 0 15 Sw1(config-line)#password Sw1(config-line)#login #* To overwrite existing console password Sw1(config-line)#line con 0 Sw1(config-line)#password # Write the running configuration to the configuration file with the write memory command. #* Sw1#write memory Building configuration... OK Sw1# # Or use the copy running-config startup-config command #* Sw1#copy running-config startup-config Destination filename startup-config? Building configuration... OK Return to Cisco Return to Main Page